


Late Night at the Bar

by yamagusheep



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Lapdance, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get heated when Noiz decides to visit Aoba at his new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Noiz has his sensations back, but kept all his piercings 'cause they're sexy. Oh, and Aoba becomes a stripper.

Aoba’s long blue locks flew around his face as he sat quietly in the passenger seat of Noiz’s car. It had been, and still was, a beautiful day, the sun shining bright as it started to set and a light breeze when standing still. He glanced at Noiz, and noticed how his stature was currently stiff and tense and shaky. “I’ll be okay,” Aoba promised in a quiet voice. He was on his way to his newest, and second, job. “I promise nothing will happen.” Noiz was slightly relaxed by his boyfriend’s voice and he had no choice but to trust him. He was just worried, and he cared deeply about Aoba.

“Okay. I trust you,” Noiz breathed out, stopping the car at the light. He took a deep breath. Aoba’s new job was pole dancing and stripping and he was nervous that other men would take his precious boy away from him. “Just… don’t kiss them, okay?” Aoba nodded and squeezed his thigh gently from the other seat.

“Of course not,” he murmured, kissing Noiz’s tinted cheeks softly. Noiz wasn't normally one to be so sappy, but he was the jealous type, and he certainly knew that if he found out that Aoba had kissed another man, that another man had put his lips on his boyfriend’s, he would go off. Aoba was simply his. Noiz wasn't ashamed to think that either. It’s not that he was controlling or treated Aoba as a possession, he just thought that being boyfriends and all, after forever, too, meant that he could call Aoba his, and Aoba could call Noiz his. They were each other’s, and hopefully they would and could respect that. Noiz continued driving in a peaceful silence.

“Have a good night, I’ll come pick you up,” Noiz said when they parked. Aoba smiled and leaned over to peck his lips. 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon,” Aoba murmured in a low voice. Noiz could tell that he was nervous and worried and that he was unsure of himself. 

“You’ll be okay, remember?” The pierced boy smiled softly at his lover and drove off after he nodded and walked inside. He knew Aoba would do well. 

 

Later that night, about two hours before Aoba got off work, Noiz decided, on a whim, to go see him. He wanted to surprise him and see how he worked his body for others when Noiz wasn’t around to be embarrassing or embarrass Aoba just by being present. He parked in the same open spot as when he dropped Aoba off and hopped out of his car, shutting the door as he started walking to go inside. The idea of seeing Aoba in little clothing, dancing, moving his hips the way he did in bed… Noiz shuddered, thinking about it. It made him want to see him even more, and so he gladly stepped inside the place. He got a whiff of alcohol, smoke, and perfume. He didn't expect more from a strip club. He coughed, stepping inside more and looking around. He saw women on the slightly raised stages- they weren't too much higher than the actually floor- and men, as well. There were men in between, with their own poles and places to have customers. He looked across and at the very far end, he caught sight of blue hair, which meant he had found his lover. He walked a bit closer, trying to get a better image of him. 

The music was loud, but so was the chattering and hooting of the people who were here to watch the performers. Noiz ignored it and stood back, near the bar, to watch Aoba. He watched closely, taking in every little detail that he could of him. His hips and the way they moved, the way he had his eyes closed when he was really into it, the way his hair flowed around his face when he was twirling around his place... and then he noticed what he was wearing. He wore a small light blue lace top, revealing his stomach, and a matching thong. He looked incredibly sexy. Noiz's eyes traveled down Aoba's long, smooth legs and ended up at his feet. He wore a pair of cute white heels that made him taller than he actually was. He looked so good.... His eyes couldn't be peeled away and they explored every thing about Aoba's body: his stomach, arms, legs, neck, collarbone, shoulders. When the hot blue-haired boy turned away, Noiz stared down his ass, oh God, his delicious ass, his back, his shoulder blades. Each of these things, just looking at them from afar, made Noiz crave Aoba; made him crave every inch of that boy. He understood what each man in the crowd felt, and he felt bad for them because, hell, they only got a few minutes to touch him if they were lucky. Noiz got him all to himself, and he was so grateful that he got to spend each night with him. 

Noiz was lost in staring at his lover, and eventually, he walked up closer, wearing that smirk that he always wore around Aoba. He didn't want him knowing just how much he loved him, because it was so embarrassing for Noiz to actually reveal what he was really feeling. But, as of now, Noiz was genuinely smirking at Aoba, now knowing just what he could do. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and waved it in the air and Aoba looked over at him, his face losing all color when he realized just who it was, offering money for a lap dance. He showed no hesitation since he found some comfort in seeing him. He walked, well, strutted, and draped his arms over Noiz's shoulders, bending forward and shaking his ass slowly. Noiz took the whole scene in, licking his lips. He wanted Aoba badly, his erection stated that clearly. Aoba glanced down and smirked and quickly turned around, his ass suddenly grinding against Noiz's groin for a small moment before he stood, bending over fully. The pierced boy took in his ass, and reached out to spank it gently, making the stripper giggle softly. Spanking was Aoba's favorite. He took the twenty and winked, hopping back up on his stage carefully. He waved. He had a twenty minute break to cool down, and before Aoba left, he glanced at Noiz- a glance that screamed, "Come fuck me". 

And so he would. 

Noiz stood up from his spot, a very uncomfortable one at that, and made his way over to a little exit place, where the bathrooms were. He followed that and there was a sign on a door that read 'Employees Only'. He stood around for a minute and soon Aoba opened the door, pulling him inside. "Come on, we gotta fuck," he murmured, kissing his neck gently, nipping around and sucking gently as Noiz followed him, slowly. They made their way to a little loveseat and Aoba slid his hands up Noiz's shirt, roaming his chest quickly. Noiz unbuttoned it quickly and slid the shirt off, still smirking. His body was more of an athletically lean type, and he was built with abs and all. Aoba felt all of his stomach, shivering as Noiz groped his ass, pulling down the lace thong. "I didn't know you could be so sexy," Noiz hummed lowly. His voice rang in Aoba's ears and he smiled. His little top was taken off by strong hands. 

"It happens," Aoba murmured quietly, undoing Noiz's belt as quickly as he could. He pushed down his jeans and his boxers to reveal the younger boy's semi-hard dick. He quickly sunk to his knees, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. The two boys loved that; eye contact. It gave Aoba a sense of deeper connection, and plus, it was just super sexy. He placed one hand on Noiz's thigh and the other on the base of his dick, starting to stroke him slowly, wanting him a bit harder. It happened quickly. He giggled softly, glanced up to meet Noiz's eyes, and placed his mouth around him. Noiz was quiet. Aoba swirled his tongue slowly around the tip of Noiz's cock, trailing it gently over his slit. When Noiz grunted, Aoba sucked wholly on his tip, closing his eyes for a moment. He wasn't embarrassed, surprisingly, and he gladly took more of him into his mouth, sucking a bit harder and swirling his tongue the best he could around his dick. That must have felt good for Noiz, because suddenly, Noiz's hands were thrown in his long blue locks. He knotted them in his hair and tugged gently, making Aoba hum around him, which sent a small wave of pleasure through his body, and Aoba was suddenly sucking harder on his dick. 

Noiz was moaning quietly under Aoba's mouth, hands still tugging gently on the smaller boy's hair, wanting more from him. Aoba could tell, and he refused to give Noiz what he wanted. He wanted to tease him, to control him by making him beg for more... it was a thought that always pleased the pale boy. He didn't move his head any further down, only sucked on what he had in his mouth and up, wanting to make Noiz plead, and he knew it would happen eventually. They had 15 minutes left with each other, and he wanted to see what he could accomplish within that time. Being in a semi-public place made Aoba feel like this was the time to be open and explore the possibilities, because for some reason, being at home was the time to be sensual and passionate, still sexy and steamy, but more loving. Hell, they were already in a public place, and that was pretty dirty as it stood, so why not abuse that and get even dirtier? 

"Fuck, Aoba... more," Noiz grumbled quietly, but loud enough that it reached his boyfriend's ears. Aoba was pleased. He complied with Noiz's wishes and took more of Noiz into his mouth, sucking slightly harder. Noiz moaned softly, pulling his hair gently. He looked at the clock and pulled Aoba back, helping him up and kissing him roughly. He quickly flipped positions with him, pushing him up against the wall as he continued their kiss, mouths open and tongues wrestling. Noiz hardened his grip on Aoba's hips, keeping him pressed against the wall. Their kissing was getting rougher by the second and Aoba was pumping Noiz simultaneously. His leg was hoisted up around Noiz's waist and they rocked together roughly for a moment before Noiz lined himself up. "Ready?" Noiz asked softly in his ear. A nod was given and he slowly allowed himself to push in. The two let out soft moans, though Aoba's was longer and a tad louder, due to being more sensitive. Noiz pushed in all the way, took a breath as they both got used to this, and started thrusting, hard, in and out of Aoba. 

Aoba cried out at the sudden harsh movement, but it was very pleasurable. He had both of his legs wrapped around the taller boy's waist, holding onto his shoulders still. He leaned down, with an uphill advantage, and kissed him roughly, moans spilling from his lips at once. Noiz just hummed softly as he fucked him into the wall, his dick piercings managing to pleasure the boy further than without them. He smirked and moaned quietly into Aoba's ear, biting on his lobe gently. Aoba cried out once more, letting the guy fucking him know that he had found his prostate at last. That gave Noiz motivation to fuck him harder, wanting to cum, and wanting his little lover to cum as well. He wanted to know how far he could go, and so, he placed a hand around the base of Aoba's dripping cock, tighter than he would grip him during a regular handjob. "I don't want you to cum," Noiz growled seductively into his ear. 

Aoba whimpered out, "I-I won't last long like that," and his back arched, pushing Noiz and Aoba even closer together. One hand stayed pressing against the boy's hip, holding him to the wall.

"You're going to last as long as I want you to." With those words, Noiz slammed as hard as he could into Aoba. Aoba's mouth opened wide, the way it did when he found his prostate, but only small clips of his voice managed to escape. Tears started beading at the corners of his eyes, and Noiz could assess just how much he was feeling it. He moaned, thinking about Aoba and how sexy he was, and mixed with the physical pleasure of it all, Noiz was about ready to cum, too, but he wouldn't until Aoba was allowed to. He noticed how Aoba's toes curled as he tried to let out a scream of immense pleasure, but was unable to. Noiz felt Aoba scratching down his back, almost desperately, as he tried to let out various sounds. The two were both panting in each other's ears. He let go of Aoba's dick and let him cum all over his lower stomach, and his own lower stomach as well, and with a loud cry. Noiz panted, moaning quietly. He came right after Aoba, grunting and thrusting slowly through his orgasm. Aoba felt the hot liquid pooling in him. The couple was panting and Noiz slowly pulled out, kissing a blushing Aoba's neck. He felt Noiz's cum dripping down his thighs. "We've got a few more minutes to spare," Noiz pointed out. "Think we could make it through another round?" 

Aoba smiled, his face flushed. He nodded, "Yeah." His voice was almost gone it seemed. It was breathy and damn, was it sexy. "Can we do it doggy style?" he asked, the blush becoming more prominent on his pale skin. Noiz smirked. 

"Sure." Noiz chuckled as he pushed Aoba onto the loveseat. "Hands and knees," he demanded, and Aoba obeyed quietly. His hands sat on the arms of the loveseat and his knees were still shaky from his last orgasm. Noiz got on his knees over him, his hips matching Aoba's. He towered over him and he lowered his upper half in order to kiss down Aoba's spine gently, feeling the curve of his body as he waited in that position. He felt the shiver of Aoba's body underneath his lips and he ran a finger around the boy's entrance. Aoba made a small noise, and Noiz could tell that he was anticipating it. He leaned back up so he was straight now, and slowly pushed himself into the boy, not satisfied yet. Aoba was able to accept him easily because of their recent activities, and that gave Noiz the idea that it was okay to start pounding him hard, right off the bat. 

"Ah- Noiz-!" Aoba choked out after a harsh gasp. He wasn't in pain, it was just a bit surprising and very pleasurable. "Fu-Fuck." The boy beneath him was already trembling. This position was far more satisfying for the two of them; Noiz's cock hit Aoba's most sensitive spot easier, and the piercings were felt much more clearly against his inner walls, and fuck, Aoba loved it. He pushed his hips back as Noiz's thrusts gradually became harder and faster, and Aoba could barely hold on as he listened to Noiz moan with him. Five minutes... he had five minutes to cum, and he was sure he would, even though he knew he would want more right after. Aoba gripped the fabric of the arm of the couch as tight as he could, moaning out. Noiz fucked him harder, his nails digging into Aoba's hips as he continued his fast and hard pace. 

"Fuck, I love you," Noiz murmured, on the edge. A grin spread across his face as he muttered out the same reply, crying out right after. The blue-haired boy couldn't help but be distracted from Noiz's affectionate words by the amazing sex that was happening. He felt so good, bliss coursing through his veins as though it were his blood. It certainly felt like it. Aoba's arms crossed and he bit gently on the back of his own hand, eyes closed as he screamed in pleasure. Noiz wouldn't stop drilling into his ass, hitting his prostate repeatedly, one hand moving up to grab Aoba's hair tightly, pulling on it as he fucked him. The light sensation left in it spread throughout his body, making the pleasure seem like it was multiplying. "Aoba, god, you're so tight," Noiz said mindlessly, in pleasure himself. He brought Aoba's hips back and met them with each thrust, starting to lean over so his chest was against Aoba's back again, getting more power that way. He moaned with Aoba. He brought his lips to the back of Aoba's neck and bit down, moaning as he did so. Aoba's eyes were closed tightly and he didn't think he could hold on much longer with how this was going.

"N-oiz, I'm gonna cum," he breathed out, barely managing to get those words out. He knew Noiz had heard him because Noiz was going as hard and as fast as he could, and Aoba came, his body convulsing in pleasure. High, ragged noises escaped Aoba's throat, and he felt Noiz grip his hips harshly and moan quietly, breath hitching, as he came right after his lover. Slowly, Noiz's thrusts became slow pumps after his orgasm, and throughout it, and he pulled out, panting. 

"Fuck, you're amazing. You better go get back on stage," Noiz smirked as Aoba cleaned himself up quickly. He pulled the light blue lace panties back up and threw on the top right after. He gave Noiz a quick peck on the cheek, grinning idiotically. The afterglow stuck to him like a bee to honey. Noiz spanked his ass softly when Aoba turned from him, making his partner giggled softly. 

"I get off in an hour. I hope you'll get your energy back," Aoba replied suggestively and Noiz knew he was up for multiple rounds. He was about to go back out before he turned and blew the blondie a kiss, winking. Noiz stood there, naked and lovestruck. Damn, he was lucky to have such an amazing boy for a boyfriend. He thought about Aoba and how he was too good to him as he dressed and cleaned up, heading out to the main floor of the club. He headed out and sat in the car, thinking about how this was definitely unexpected, but holy hell, it was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My tumblr is www.o-t-pls.tumblr.com if you wanna request anything, because I'm glad to take any requests! Thanks again!


End file.
